


Space between

by Gothic_Bubbles, Pon (Gothic_Bubbles)



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Romance, Basically, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ill explain everything in the first chapter, Johanna adopts everyone, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scared Alfur, Sugar Daddy, Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Pon
Summary: Connected Bartell x Alfur One shots. Title will change. Set in an AU.Read the notes for info about the AU. All humans.This is good I swear.
Relationships: Alfur/Bartell (Hilda)
Kudos: 17





	Space between

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!
> 
> Ok! So this is an AU I’m starting. Put ideas in the comments for names for the AU!
> 
> Important to know:  
> Alfur is 21 and a college junior. (He plans to get a graduate degree). He’s very grateful to have such an amazing family. He was kicked out not long after turning 15 when his (terrible) father found out he was gay, this has given him terrible anxiety (especially after a long battle in the courts with his father). He’s short. Alfur splits his time between living with his family, and his boyfriend.
> 
> Hilda, Frida, and David are 16 and juniors in high school. Twig is still a deer fox but he’s a tiny bit taller. Frida takes a few college classes for credit in high school and college.
> 
> Tontu is 17 and in his junior year of high school. He’s protective of his family. He had a rough start in life with the foster system that made him a bit slow to trust or become attached.
> 
> Bartell owns a very large and successful tech company and is basically Alfur’s sugar daddy. He’s tall. He is 45. He’s known to be caring about his employees within the company, but by everyone else as being an absolutely ruthless businessman. 
> 
> Johanna is a successful 38 year old graphic designer (and artist) who works for Bartell’s company. She adopted Tontu when he was 13 (Hilda was 12, they are less than a year apart). And she adopted Alfur when he was 15, (Hilda was 10, they are barely over 5 years apart). 
> 
> Woodman is Hilda’s uncle on her dad’s side, but has remained extremely close after her father’s death as he is her godfather as well.
> 
> Alfur is the responsible child and older brother and he hangs out with Hilda and co more than Tontu. Tontu is the most helpful child around the house and is the cool, occasionally petty older brother, but he gets along with Hilda and her friends well.
> 
> Hilda, Frida, and David have met Bartell but do not know who he is (other than Alfur’s BF). Johanna knows Alfur has an older BF but hasn’t met him (other than as her boss) and doesn’t know who Alfur is dating. 
> 
> OK! I think that covers it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haunted house hits a little too close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So this is an AU I’m starting. Put ideas in the comments for names for the AU!
> 
> Important to know:  
> Alfur is 21 and a college junior. (He plans to get a graduate degree). He’s very grateful to have such an amazing family. He was kicked out not long after turning 15 when his (terrible) father found out he was gay, this has given him terrible anxiety (especially after a long battle in the courts with his father). He’s short. Alfur splits his time between living with his family, and his boyfriend.
> 
> Hilda, Frida, and David are 16 and juniors in high school. Twig is still a deer fox but he’s a tiny bit taller. Frida takes a few college classes for credit in high school and college.
> 
> Tontu is 17 and in his junior year of high school. He’s protective of his family. He had a rough start in life with the foster system that made him a bit slow to trust or become attached.
> 
> Bartell owns a very large and successful tech company and is basically Alfur’s sugar daddy. He’s tall. He is 45. He’s known to be caring about his employees within the company, but by everyone else as being an absolutely ruthless businessman.
> 
> Johanna is a successful 38 year old graphic designer (and artist) who works for Bartell’s company. She adopted Tontu when he was 13 (Hilda was 12, they are less than a year apart). And she adopted Alfur when he was 15, (Hilda was 10, they are barely over 5 years apart).
> 
> Woodman is Hilda’s uncle on her dad’s side, but has remained extremely close after her father’s death as he is her godfather as well.
> 
> Alfur is the responsible child and older brother and he hangs out with Hilda and co more than Tontu. Tontu is the most helpful child around the house and is the cool, occasionally petty older brother, but he gets along with Hilda and her friends well.
> 
> Hilda, Frida, and David have met Bartell but do not know who he is (other than Alfur’s BF). Johanna knows Alfur has an older BF but hasn’t met him (other than as her boss) and doesn’t know who Alfur is dating.
> 
> OK! I think that covers it!

Let it be known that Alfur loves Halloween. Really! He just didn’t have the highest fear tolerance. A fact he often forgot.

He enjoyed scary movies, especially bad ones and old ones, and haunted houses. He loved taking the kids trick or treating, especially since most people thought it was so sweet and cut that they gave him treats as well. He loved Halloween parties too. From Carving pumpkins, to dressing up, to spooky stories and s’mores around the bonfire, Alfur liked all of it. The best part was that it gave him several legitimate excuses to be extra cuddly and affectionate with Bartell.

It was a fun holiday, probably his 3rd favorite behind Christmas and Valentines Day.

This immense love for the holiday, as well as for his siblings, is how he found himself in line for the “best” (knowing Hilda, this meant scariest) haunted house in town with his siblings, their friends, and his boyfriend in early October. Hilda and Tontu had convinced him to come along and bring Bartell. 

Tontu had driven the kids and Alfur, who hated driving, in his car that Alfur had gifted him. Johanna had helped Alfur purchase the now used SUV when he was Tontu’s age. Alfur had insisted that Tontu have it once he got his license since Alfur never drove anyway. He worked part time on campus, and Johanna’s apartment was within walking distance. Bartell lived further away, but he always picked Alfur up and dropped him off when needed. This is why Alfur didn’t need to drive. He had a license, and he could drive, but he didn’t enjoy it much. Tontu had put more miles on the car in the year he had owned it than Alfur had in 4 years. So Alfur had no issue giving it to his brother.

Unfortunately, Alfur hadn’t considered that this meant he couldn’t go home early without ruining the kids’ night until they got into the building. Which is probably why he let himself get so worked up. Heck, it was probably one of the reasons why he was so worked up.

Everything was smooth at first. They waited in line, got in, and went through most of the first half easily. David’s horrified shrieks probably helped keep some attention away from Alfur. The haunted hospital (especially the psych ward) had freaked him out a bit, but not that badly. Alfur had to admit, the incessant jump scares were really starting to get to him. It was much worse after they separated the group in the corn maze (it was designed so that you had to). It was pitch black, except for the flashing lights that illuminated the room every few seconds like lightening.

The actors appeared from nowhere and would be right in front of him. He knew he was screaming far too loudly and that most of the actors had likely converged on him and David to scare them more, but he couldn’t help it. His flight instincts kicked in after the third scare and he ended up running in circles for several minutes. To be fair, the maze was really long and took at least 15 minutes to walk through even if you knew the path to take.

Eventually he made it out to find Bartell and the group waiting for him and David, who came out about a minute after him. 

His boyfriend hugged him tight and kissed his forehead, before wrapping a firm arm around the smaller male to comfort and guide him as they continued with the rest of the group.

Soon though, Alfur was hiding his face in Bartell’s chest every few moments from the jump scares. Bartell thought it was adorable. Every time one of the actors would lunge at them Alfur would let out an adorable squeak and hide his face in Bartell’s chest. The new building they were entering was a creepy apartment theme. Bartell assumed the 3rd room was supposed to be a psycho murderer with all the blood. It was funny, since there was more blood and body parts around than was even in a human body. Bartell counted two right arms on one of the bodies. It wasn’t long until an actor came out dressed like a psychopathic murderer, covered in blood and wielding a large knife. The man came out screaming and yelling at them to get out while occasionally laughing psychotically and approaching threateningly.

Alfur knew it was just for fun, that it was an actor. He knew none of this was real, but his breathing still picked up, and he whined in distress. The world began to spin and he felt his knees begin to wobble. Tears started rolling down his face, which the actor mistakenly took for regular fear.

Alfur swayed a bit before he buried his face in Bartell’s chest and gripped his coat so tight his knuckles went white.

“R-r-r-re-e-ed-d!” Alfur managed to stutter out rather quickly.

Bartell caught Alfur right as his knees gave out and he went limp. Alfur was having a panic attack. Bartell was becoming increasingly annoyed by the actor, whose hovering was not helping. Bartell carefully guided Alfur to his knees and tried to get him to respond. He was met with no response.

Bartell quickly asked for a more private place after scooping the sobbing male into his arms. He reassured the kids, especially Hilda and Tontu, that Alfur would be fine. The actor led them to a bail out door, having the sense to open it for them while apologizing profusely. Bartell rolled his eyes and assured the actor that it wasn’t really his fault. It could be hard to tell what could trigger panic attacks. Especially since Alfur didn’t even get them often, maybe once or twice around midterms or exams at the most.

The actor, who had stopped hovering when Bartell practically growled at him, looked a bit traumatized as he left. When they were finally alone in the small room Bartell sighed in relief. He slipped his coat off and wrapped it around Alfur’s shaking body. Gently, he kissed Alfur’s forehead and rubbed his back. The older male carefully rearranged them so Alfur was sitting in his lap with his head resting against Bartell’s chest. The larger male carefully stroked his boyfriend’s hair and whispered sweet reassurances as the sobbing and shaking died down. Alfur was still trembling a bit, and the occasional sniffle left him, but it was a vast improvement from the violent shaking and sobbing that had overtaken his earlier.

“There we go. Better?” He asked.

Alfur nodded, face not leaving Bartell’s chest.

“You wanna go home?”

Another nod. Bartell tried to slide Alfur off his lap so he could stand but the smaller only held on tighter. Bartell chuckled.

“Do you want me to carry you?” He asked.

Another nod.

Bartell smiled grabbed their things before lifting Alfur up and carrying him to the car. He settled the small male in the passenger seat and buckled him up.

“Are you hungry? We didn’t eat before we came.” Bartell asked as he pulled out.

Alfur nodded.

He hadn’t spoken a word since they left the haunted house.

“Anywhere specific in mind?”

A shrug.

“What are you in the mood for?” 

Another shrug.

“Would you prefer to drive through or just order when we get home?”

There was no answer.

“Darling? You have to tell me or we can’t get anything.”

Alfur just looked down at his lap and squeezed his hands in his sweater.

“Alfur?”

Alfur looked away sadly and squeezed his eyes shut. Bartell glanced over and frowned. He pulled the car into a parking lot.

“Darling? Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Alfur shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest. He hid his face in his legs as tears dripped down his cheeks. It occurred to Bartell that perhaps Alfur actually couldn’t speak.

“Hand me your phone.” He commanded gently.

Alfur complied but avoided eye contact as he watched Bartell carefully. The older man tapped the screen a few times and turned the volume on the device up. Alfur looked at him with curious eyes.

Bartell handed the device back to Alfur who looked the screen. Alfur looked at Bartell quizzically.

“Just type what you want to say and press the button.”

“What is this?” A robotic voice spoke.

The smaller male’s eyes widened.

“It’s a text to speech app. I thought that might help while I’m driving so you can talk and I can drive.” Bartell explained.

Alfur threw his arms around the larger male’s neck and Bartell wrapped his own around his boyfriend. 

“Thank you.” The app read.

“Of course love. Now, what are you in the mood for?”

They ended up just ordering pizza and snuggling on the couch while they watched old horror movies for the rest of the night.  
__________________________________________


End file.
